


I'll Always Have your Back

by Monkorpio



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brian is sick of prom, Brian learns about his death, Brian's really just tired of everything, Closeted Scott, Damien is Brian's ex, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Oops, Scott and Brian are football buddies, Scott's family, and its really awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkorpio/pseuds/Monkorpio
Summary: Brian actually wants to graduate. That means no going to prom this year - he can't afford the shenanigans and skipping classes in favor of getting a date with one of his classmates, not if he wants to get out.His teammate, Scott Howl, doesn't seem to care very much about prom either. After his friends leave him behind to go chasing after their chosen prom dates, Brian decides to hang out with the most lovable werewolf in Spooky High - and gets a lot closer to him than he wanted to.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Liam de Lioncourt, Calculester Hewlett-Packard/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Damien LaVey, Green | Brian/Scott Howl, Vera Oberlin/Red | Amira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even if it's not very popular, I've always found Brian and Scott to be a cute ship, especially considering they play football together. So to get my thoughts out of my head, I decided to write this! It's not exactly the best, or very well thought out, but I hope at least someone enjoys it

Brian knew most monsters were counting the weeks - hell, even the days - before prom. He, however, was simply counting the days until this school year was over and he would be gone, free from Spooky High forevermore. He was finally passing most of his classes, and in addition to being on the football team, things were looking up. 

Looking up, however, was not synonymous with good. 

The Wolfpack was harassing him, which was not out of the ordinary. Despite being teammates, they seemed to despise the zombie. However, the Wolfpack seemed to despise everyone - except maybe Scott. Well, no one disliked Scott. Not even the douchebag-iest monsters. 

“Will you leave me alone…..?” Brian looked at the Wolfpack, his mouth frozen in an attempt to find the next word. In that moment, he realized that he didn’t know the name of the Wolfpack’s leader, not like it mattered. He just thought it would piss them off, really, being referred to as individuals. And pissing off the Wolfpack was entertaining.

“Nope!” The pack’s leader exclaimed, to the cheering of his homies. “We need money, and we know you have some.”

“......Money for what?” Brian slammed his locker shut, wondering why he even bothered. These things got stolen from and burned and exploded so often it was a wonder Brian even had one. “If you’re doing cocaine again, I’m telling Coach.”

“Sniiiiitch,” one of the wolves booed, the rest of them joining in. Brian only rolled his eyes. The Wolfpack seemed to enjoy three things in life - drugs, sex, and harassment. Brian wasn’t even sure how they pulled that second one off, being a whole pack of cousins and all. It was better not to think about. 

“Listen, I don’t have money-”

“Liar. I can smell it.”

“- _ and even if I did,  _ I wouldn’t be handing any over to you. Now move, I have to get to class.”

The leader of the Wolfpack blinked in surprise. “.....Class? What happened to the real Brian? Brian from last year?” They looked genuinely confused now, and Brian almost felt bad. However, the zombie could only cringe at the mention of his last year’s self. He and his friends had all been padding after a different monster in an attempt to get a date to prom - Brian had found himself skipping class and doing anything he could to be with Damien LaVey. In the end, it had ended with a steamy fuck in the bathroom and then being all but ghosted by Damien. 

“Last year’s Brian didn’t care so much about graduating from this dump.” The zombie pushed a few members of the pack out of his way to get by, and in his gut he knew he’d pay for that during practice. Whatever. He had found peace for now. 

So he found himself actually sitting at a desk, taking notes in Entrapment & Extortion 101. Oz was sitting at the desk next to him, but he had his chin in his palm and was staring off into space like he was on one of Polly’s drugs. 

Brian snapped his fingers in this fearling’s face, which seemed to startle him back into the present. “Psst, dude, what’s your issue?” Oz was usually so nervous about failing that he almost never zoned out during class. 

“Hm? Oh, nothing. You know how I get towards the end of the year.” Oz sighed longingly, and for a second Brian thought that he, too, was talking about escaping this hell hole of a school. Then it hit him - oh, by the kings of Hell, the six weeks had just started, hadn’t they. Brian let out a long sigh.

“Who is it this year?” Last prom, Oz had tried to get with Vera and had been rejected - hard. Rejected in favor of Amira, which had created a strain on their friendship that, in addition to Damien’s ghosting, had made Brian want to quit the prom thing all together. 

Oz got that dreamy look in his eyes again. “Calculester.” He pointed his pencil ahead of him, and following it, Brian could see that Oz had not been staring into space - no, he had been staring at the back of the automaton. 

“Yeesh, dude,” Brian muttered. He wanted to be supportive of his friend, but being so lovesick over someone they weren’t even sure was capable of love seemed foolish. Now he was sure that Oz would be leaving him behind in order to assist Calculester in any way he could. Well, there went his lunch buddy. That left Vicky and Amira, though they weren’t as close to him……. _ shit,  _ they’d be finding someone to chase after, too. Why was Brian the only one that was sick of this whole game?

“You think he’s nice, right? I think he’s nice but oh, I don’t know, my judgment can be so…...clouded sometimes.” Oz tapped his fingers on his desk, and Brian put a hand over them to get them to stop. 

“I went to prom with Damien fucking LaVey, man, I can’t judge you on who’s nice or not.” That was true. Brian  _ had  _ fallen for a massive asshole. He would try to help Oz out however he could, if just to see them happy.  _ Not at the expense of my own classes, though,  _ the zombie promised himself. 

Oz laughed quietly. “That’s true,” they agreed. After a moment, they spoked up again. “Hey - I was going to sit with him at lunch today.” Of course. Brian had expected this to happen. Maybe he’d see if the Coven had anything he could do. “-And I was wondering if you’d want to come with me?”  _ Oh.  _ Brian had not expected that.

“Oh, yeah sure. I’ll support you in your new romantic escapade.” Brian shot his friend a lazy grin, and a phobia popped up to give him a little thumbs up. Satisfied with that, Brian tuned back into what his teacher was saying - only to find he’d missed a good portion of it. Shit, he wasn’t even in the drama and he was already slipping. 

Without any chaos of his own to participate in, the hours slogged by until lunch. It was only a minute before Oz was walking next to Brian, an anxious look in his eyes that the zombie knew far too well. “Hey, calm down. ‘Lester’s just as much of a dork as you,” he assured, ruffling Oz’s hair - which stuck to his hand a bit like slime. Trying to hide how it had grossed him out, he wiped it on the shirt of a passing classmate. 

“I’m just so nervous. What if I mess up in favor of the person sitting with him instead?” Oz fretted. Lunchtime was a peculiar Spooky High ritual - if you were one of the eight most popular students, you found someone to sit with and waited for the suitors to come running and solve whatever odd dilemma you had caused in clear favor of one or the other. It was so needlessly convoluted. 

“You’ll do fine,” Brian assured, glad that his uncaring tone could be excused as his typical flat voice. Oz nodded, searching the crowd as the two made their way to lunch. No doubt searching for his new metal Romeo. Brian couldn’t help but roll his eyes - and they fell on a blazing red asshole. He hadn’t spoken to his - could he even call Damien his ex? - he hadn’t spoken to Damien in months, and he liked it fine that way. The guy had left him cold turkey after prom, not even bothering to shoot a good morning text the next day. 

Brian shook any thoughts of the demonic prick away as he and Oz got to the lunchroom. Looking around, he saw Vicky already sitting with Valerie and Amira chatting up Vera - were they trying to go for sisters this year? It took him a moment to find Calculester, as he was hunched over, his glass face resting on the table. Brian wondered if he’d short-circuited until he saw who was at the table with him, and then he felt sympathetic. It was Scott Howl, in the flesh. He might have been lovable, but he was severely lacking in the Smarts department. Well, Brian could at least talk to his teammate while Oz inevitably tried to comfort Calculester .

As they took seats, Brian could see what the problem was. Scott was cradling bits of a broken pot, and a plant laid sadly on the table. There had been a gruesome murder here - the murder of one of Calculester’s beloved plants. Scott looked to be on the brink of tears, while Calculester was straight up nearly broken. This…..was a bigger mess than usual. Brian took a seat next to Scott, who only whimpered dejectedly. 

“I was a bad boy.” His tail sagged, not whipping wildly back and forth like it usually did. It killed to see Scott like this - good thing Brian was already dead. He awkwardly patted the werewolf’s shoulder.

“No, no, it’s okay. Accidents happen, Scott.” Brian’s eyes trailed down to the sad plant spread on the table, and he almost felt as if he should make a chalk outline for it. He didn’t even want to think about what horrible decisions had led to this. “You can probably get Calculester a new plant.”

“New…..plant?” Scott repeated, as if this concept was totally foreign to him. “Like dug out from the garden? He won’t want that.”

“Uh...I was thinking more along the lines of from a store. We could go after practice? If you don’t have anywhere to be.” Brian offered. He only realized how that sounded when Oz looked up at him, eyebrows raised.  _ Shit, I need to tell them that I’m not doing prom this year.  _

Scott’s eyes lit up at this offer. “Are we going for a car ride? Can I stick my head out the window?”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, Scott. You can stick your head out the window.” A lot of people at Spooky High were asses that were only out for themselves, but as far as Brian had seen, Scott didn’t do anything out of spite or malice. Okay, there was that one time he had ripped up someone’s car seats, but that’s because they were being a dick. 

On the other side of the table, Calculester had raised his head. “Friend Scott just wanted to see Archibald, but he lost grip,” he confessed, with an automated sigh. “Therefore, I cannot be upset with him. He did not intend destruction.” Brian made eye contact with Oz, who looked awfully satisfied with themself. If they were happy with this prom game, that was their choice. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Brian saw Scott perk up, and he knew exactly what the werewolf was about to say. He put a hand on Scott’s arm and leaned to whisper in his ear. “Let the new plant be a surprise. Cal will be even more excited.”

Scott thought (or seemed to be thinking) for a moment before nodding enthusiastically to Brian. At least he understood this well enough. “Are you excited for practice? I’m going to sports game so good that Coach won’t even know what happened.”

“Oh, hell yes you are. You always do,” Brian laughed. In that moment, a thought crossed his mind. Scott hadn’t shown any particular interest in prom, either. He never brought it up slyly in conversation like the other seven did, and he had never attended prom with Brian or one of his friends. Maybe Scott had the same goal as Brian - to ignore romance and get out of high school once and for all. If that was the case, Brian thought, he should spend these next six weeks hanging out with Scott. He wouldn’t have to worry about his friends going missing with their romantic interests and leaving him behind, or trying to shove him with one. 

He’d just be getting some quality time with the best werewolf in Spooky High. And that was fine by him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I haven't updated this in almost a year. But that's just how it is sometimes.

Oz confronted Brian during his free period. The zombie had headed up to the library to relax, only to be accosted by the fear. He knew what conversation would be coming, though he would have preferred to include Vicky and Amira in it, too. 

“So,” they began, with one shoulder leaning against the wall. “Scott, huh? You want to challenge yourself?”

Brian took a deep breath. “Actually, I don’t want to go to prom this year. I just want to graduate and not skip class every period.” 

“Is that really why? Not because Damien…..?”

“Ghosted me? No. I’m over that,” Brian lied. In fact, he was very much not over being completely ghosted by Damien. He couldn’t tell Oz that, though, or else they would try to set him up with someone new as a cure for heartbreak. Brian was determined to just get through this school year. 

“So what’s this hanging out with Scott about, then? You ditching us for the popular crowd?” Oz teased, thought there was some genuine worry to their words. Their group of friends weren’t exactly the cool kids, despite occasionally hooking up with the most popular monsters in school.

“Oh, no. He’s my teammate, y’know? Plus, you, Vicky, and Amira are going to be so wrapped up in trying to get a date that I’m going to be the one that gets ditched.” Brian wished he didn’t sound so bitter, but he couldn’t lie, his friends putting their romantic adventures ahead of him was getting rather tiring. Oz looked down, avoiding their friend’s eyes.

“Are you going to go hang out with Calculester?”

“I did actually want to talk to you, you know,” they scoffed, crossing their arms over their chest. “I’m not totally infatuated with Calculester.”

“Yet.”

If Oz could blush, Brian was sure that they would be doing so. “Maybe I’ll give up on prom, too.” There was nothing behind their words, though, and Brian knew it. He just gave the fear a grin. 

“And Miranda will dedicate herself to ending poverty.” The zombie had given into the fact that he couldn’t change his friends’ minds about prom. He might have to graduate without them, but he had to move on with his life eventually.

“Okay, okay,” Oz sighed, “You’re right, I’m still doing prom. It’s just fun for me, y’know?” They sounded worried, and Brian felt a bit bad.

“You do you, man. I’m sure you’ll kick ass.” Brian glanced up at the clock. “You better get going, I’ll see you later.”

Oz nodded and hurried away, and Brian was glad that he’d finally have some alone time. He could find a chair to sit in, listen to some music, and-

Oh, Vera was here. Fantastic.

She strutted over to Brian like she owned the place, and she probably could if she wanted to. Unlike his friends, Brian had never had anything with Vera, so at least she was only intimidating and not awkward. 

“Did I hear that right?” She asked - well, more of a demand, really - as she scared another monster off so she could pull up a seat next to Brian. 

“Hear…..what?” Brian knew exactly what she was asking about. 

“You’re not doing prom this year. Was that a joke?”

“No. Why do you care, exactly? I’ve hardly ever even talked to you.” Brian just wanted to be left in peace. A completely normal, blend into the background student. 

“You and your friends are obsessed with prom. The fact that you’re not going makes me think that something is up.” Vera leaned forward, and Brian leaned back. He liked to keep a certain amount of space between them. “And if something suspicious is happening, I want in.”

“Uh, what?” Brian had been caught off guard by the demand. He should have expected Vera to capitalize on something she thought was more important than prom. “There’s nothing suspicious happening, Vera. I just…...don’t want to go to prom.”

Vera looked puzzled by this. “Why wouldn’t you want to go to prom? It’s the only thing people like you have to look forward to.”

Thanks for the vote of confidence, Vera. “Do I have to explain my choice to every single person?”

“Considering this has been basically the only thing that’s put you on anyone’s radar for years, yes.”

“What about football? I do football.”

“No one really cares about football, Bryant.”

“Brian.”

“Yes, whatever. Point being, prom is your only chance to be noticed and you’re just…..throwing it away?”

Brian thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly. “Yup. That sounds about right.” He looked Vera in the eyes, and it seemed as if she was trying to turn him to stone. “So I’ll ask again - why do you care?”

“I just like to understand what’s going on around here. And this? I don’t know what to make of this.”

Brian wasn’t totally convinced, but then realization dawned on him. “Ohh. This is about Amira, isn’t it?” The blush that took over Vera’s cheeks was answer enough.

“What? Of course not-”

“She’s still going, as far as I know. Don’t start getting worried.” The zombie thought it was strange that Vera seemed to actually care about Amira. He’d assumed that she was incapable of love. 

“I’m not worried,” Vera scoffed. “I already told you. I just want to know what the hell is happening.”

“Nothing. There is nothing happening,” Brian said it slowly, as if that would finally get it through the gorgon’s head. Finally, she began to nod slowly. 

“Fine. If I even catch a whiff of something being wrong here, I will extort you.”

“Mhm.” Considering Vera and his friend clearly had things for each other, he doubted she would make good on that promise. Or she would, because she was Vera, and Brian really couldn’t make bets on what she was going to do. 

Vera finally left after a moment of glaring at Brian, and he sunk back into his chair. It was far too easy to sink into and had clearly been sat in by far, far too many monster asses. Brian didn’t care, he could gladly just fall asleep and spend the rest of the day here, music blasting in his ears. Yeah, that sounded nice.

He let his eyes close and he sighed. He just had to wake up before football practice started. Then he would spend time with Scott, and there would be no prom drama, because there was never any prom drama at football practice. Just a bunch of dudes hanging out and being totally normal.

….Why was the library getting so hot?

Brian opened his eyes to the sight of the library bathed in a red-orange glow. Fire crackled in his ears, and a pit of dread dropped in Brian’s stomach. No, not because someone had set fire to the library. Because he knew exactly who it was who set fire to the library.

Damien fucking LaVey.

Of course Damien had to be here, right where Brian was. He wouldn’t have had any other luck, would he? Damien just had to come strut his stupid ass in here and start setting things on fire. Start setting Brian’s things on fire. Of all the complete idiots that could have walked in here, it had to be that hot tamale douchebag. 

Brian was a very non-confrontational person. He liked to glide through life without worrying about things or getting into fights. He was just trying to get through high school and move on with things. He saw no reason for conflict.

That didn’t stop him from getting up and marching over to where Damien stood, watching the fire with hands on his hips and pride in his eyes.

When he first saw Brian, he scowled and looked away - and then he looked right back, his expression having changed completely. Oh, he knew he was really in it now. Brian hadn’t as much as spoken to him in almost a year, and now he was ready to send Damien’s ass back to the eighth circle of Hell.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“The hell does it look like I’m doing, fuckbench?”

“It looks like you’re setting fire to the library again, for no reason.” Brian took satisfaction in the fact that he was taller than Damien. He got right up in the demon’s face, unafraid of how likely it was that Damien would punch him square in the gut. 

“I’m setting fire to the library because I want to.” Damien scoffed and rolled his eyes so hard it seemed like they might just pop out of his skull. “Y’know, you would’ve been all over this last year. Telling me some shitty ass way to get out of detention and everything.”

“Right.” Brian spoke through gritted teeth. “Except this year, I literally couldn't care less about impressing you.”

“Then why am I even wasting energy talking to you?”

That gave Brian pause for a moment. He hadn’t expected that to hurt as much as it had. 

“Don’t go and act like you’re all cooler than me now.” Brian crossed his arms over his chest. If there was one benefit to being undead, it was that he didn’t have to worry all that much about Damien’s fire-starting habits. “You do realize that lighting a school on fire is a crime, right?”

“I’m the prince of Hell. I have diplomatic immunity, fuckhead.”

Brian could only sigh. “Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense.”

“I make sense all the goddamn time.”

Brian took a moment to self-assess. Did he really, truly care about what Damien was doing right now? No, he didn’t. Was he annoyed that his friends were obsessed with stupid prom and his dumb, hot, kind-of-ex was standing here lighting his hangout spot on fire? Yes. 

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Look, you know what. I don’t care if you light places on fire. I know I can’t stop you.” Damien grinned like a cocky asshole. “Just….don’t set the place I’m currently sleeping in on fire?”

“You can’t even die.”

“Touche.”

“So why don’t you, I don’t know, fuck off?”

Brian sucked in air through his teeth, which whistled through the gap in the side of his cheek. “Oh, well I was actually about to go talk to Principal Giant Spider, and it would probably be worth mentioning to him that a student set a library on fire. Y’know, diplomatic immunity doesn’t give you invulnerability to expulsion.”

“I’m going to murder you. In real life.”

“What happened to me not being able to die?”

Damien’s eyes burned with such a fire that Brian feared that they might burn another hole through his chest. “What do you want?”

That took Brian off guard. He could only look at Damien, confused.

“I know you. You would have just left if there wasn’t something you wanted.”

Yeah, that was true. “I told Scott that I would help him get a new plant for Cal after school, but I don’t know shit about plants, and I know you’re into that kind of thing, and I know you’re friends with Scott. So help me.”

Damien laughed so hard he bent over at the waist. Brian could hear tears sizzling in his eyes. “You- you seriously-” he took a deep breath and straightened back out, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing again. “You’re asking me to help you fuck Scott?”

If there was any blood running through Brian’s body, his face would have turned a very unflattering shade of red. “What? No! This is a friend thing! A thing that friends do because they’re friends!” Brian held his head in his hands and groaned. “Look. I do not care about prom this year. I don’t even care about what happened at prom last year-” that was a lie, but Damien didn’t need to know that “- but we both like Scott, and I think it will be...fun.”

“Fun,” Damien echoed dryly.

“You get to look at all the hot dudes at football practice and then probably threaten the owner of a small home-decor store, so yes. Fun.”

There was a moment of silence that felt as if it lasted hours. Neither cared about the fire raging around them or the fact that there was definitely going to be someone coming up here to bust them sooner rather than later.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m in.”


End file.
